Remember When
by Criala
Summary: The 100 Theme Challenge with Shisui and Keomi from By Chance. (Shisui/OC)
1. Introduction

**Title Credit:** Remember When by Alan Jackson.  
You can find it in the playlist for them on my profile!

So, I've decided to do the 100 Theme Challenge, using Shisui and Keomi from By Chance!  
All of these will be considered canon to the By Chance story line unless otherwise stated.  
But they won't all things that you've seen!  
I'm also going to do one for Itachi and Kakashi.  
To find the version I'm using, go to my profile.  
This is the first one, so I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the ideas and Keomi belong to me.**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

* * *

The sound of paper crumpling could be heard.

"Come on..." A frustrated sigh escaped the young, brunette woman, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her left hand.

Why did her mother have to send her out for groceries? Normally, she wouldn't have cared, because she loved helping her mother out. The only problem was that she didn't know her way around Konoha that well. So, it wasn't that easy for her to find where she needed to go.

Another look around, and there was still no sign of what she was looking for. A frown tugged at her lips.

"Do you need help?"

Her head snapped in the direction that the voice had come from. And when she saw who it was, her cheeks flushed lightly. It was the same guy that she'd bumped on her first day in the village. While his dark hair and eyes stood out, his smile was what first came to her mind.

"E... Err... Yeah..." A sheepishly smile tugged at her lips as she scratched the back of her head. "Was it that obvious?"

"Just a little." He laughed, lifting up his hand and leaving only little bit of space in between his index finger and thumb.

"Great..." An embarrassed laugh passed through her lips.

"Only a little though. Don't worry." A grin spread across his face, and it looked right at home on his face.

"Okay." She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. His grin was contagious.

"So, where do you need to go?" He asked, glancing up at someone who walked by before looking at her once again.

"My mom sent me out for groceries..." She trailed off with a sigh, holding up the crumpled piece of paper.

"...What did it ever do to you?" He inquired as he eyed the poor, abused paper. Then he took it from her and tried to smooth it out, without doing further damage to it. After a moment of very careful trying, he managed to succeed.

The only response he got was an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ah, okay." He mused as his eyes scanned the page. "Come on. I can show you where you to go."

"Thank you, um..." She glanced up at him and paused, blinking when she realized that she didn't even know his name.

"Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself!" He laughed, turning his head and looking down at her. "Sorry about that! Name's Uchiha Shisui!"

"Shisui." She tested the name out, unable to help the smile. "It's nice to meet you, Shisui-kun. I'm Akiyama Keomi."

"Nice to meet you as well, Keomi-san!" Once again, that grin was spread across his face. "Let's get going, eh?"

With that, he turned and began to walk, presumably heading in the direction they needed to go. As to not get left behind, she jogged after him and only slowed once she was walking beside him.


	2. Love

**Title Credit:** Remember When by Alan Jackson.  
You can find it in the playlist for them on my profile!

Here is the second part!  
I've got a few of the themes already written, but I want to post them in order.  
Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited and followed so far.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the ideas and Keomi belong to me.**

* * *

 ** _Love_**

* * *

"Oh, Itachi, there she is!" Shisui exclaimed as a grin stretched across his face. His eyes lit up as he motioned ahead of him.

Itachi's eyes slid over to where Shisui had motioned. And, sure enough, he spotted the brunette about fifteen feet away, in front of a stand. Her back was to them, as she bent over slightly to look at something. Then he let his gaze wander back over to his best friend.

"Go on." He nodded in her direction.

"You sure?" Shisui questioned, unable to contain his excitement. The grin on his face had grown so much that it was a miracle that his face didn't crack. "I don't wanna just leave you behind."

"I'll catch up." Itachi gave a small shrug to show that he didn't mind.

"Thanks, Itachi!" Shisui clapped Itachi on the shoulder, before rushing off towards her.

Itachi took a few slow steps forward, observing what took place between the two of them.

Even as Shisui raced over to her, she was unaware of his presence. Until he poked her in the middle of her back, that is. The touch must've startled her, because she jumped and spun around to see who had touched her. Her eyes were wide until they landed on Shisui. Then they softened when she realized it was him.

Her hand rested on his arm as she greeted him with a warm smile. His grin had softened in a tender smile, and he leaned down towards her, pecking her lips gently. It lasted for a couple of seconds, before he pulled back, taking her hand in his own.

A slight smile tugged at Itachi's lips as he watched them. Around her was when Shisui was his happiest. And from what he'd seen, the same could be said about her. The two of them always looked at each other with such tenderness and care, so genuinely happy to see each other.

"Itachi, come on!" Shisui was waving at him with Keomi's hand still clasped in his.

A glance to the young woman beside him showed that she was only laughing as Shisui waved their hands in the air. She used her free hand to send a small wave Itachi's way.

Another slight smile tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips as he made his way towards them. And he couldn't help the brief thought that passed through his mind.

 _Someone would have to be blind to not see how in love they are._


End file.
